1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having an electronic flash unit built therein.
2. Description of the Piror Art
Heretofore, when it has been desired to carry out flashlight photography by an electronic flash unit with ordinary cameras other than special cameras such as cameras exclusively for contact photography, if the object distance is too short, there has been a disadvantage that deviation is created between the application range of light emitted from the electronic flash unit and the photographing range by the photo-taking lens and this caused illumination irregularity on the object to be photographed (see FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings).
As a camera which overcomes such disadvantage, there is a telephoto change-over camera incorporating an electronic flash unit therein as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50502/1981. In this example, there is disclosed a technique which enables a light-diffusing plate to be removably inserted into the front of the light-emitting portion of an electronic flash unit in response to the change-over of the focal length of the photo-taking lens in which a particular lens and a lens having a focal length longer than that of the particular lens changed over. However, with a compact, camera, when a human being is to be photographed, if the electronic flash unit emits flashlight when the object distance is too short, there occurs a phenomenon that the pupils of the person's eyes are photographed as shining red. To avoid this, in the front view of FIG. 1 of the accompany drawings, it is recommended that the light-emitting portion 2 be projected so as to be disposed at a position l spaced apart as much as possible relative to the photo-taking lens 1. For this purpose, the electronic flash unit and the light-diffusing plate must be moved and therefore, the mechanism becomes complicated. Also, a portion for receiving the light-diffusing plate when it is not used must be provided and this may cause the camera to be bulky against the desire to make the camera compact.